Shadowed Past
by Tofu Juice
Summary: Based off of an RPG I played with some friends. Might be a bit confusing at first, but it'll make sense in time.
1. Default Chapter

1 Shadowed Past  
  
2 Part 1  
  
January 12th, 2018  
  
The wind blew gently across the leaves of the big oak tree that called this yard it's home. Two small caterpillars slowly made their way along a young, green branch, seeking the sweet taste of new leaves. They seemed to move together and did not quarrel, as if they knew each other well. The wind blew, shaking the unsteady twig they perched upon, causing one of them to fall. The fallen caterpillar landed on a branch far below, and, though shaken, continued his trek for food. The other caterpillar stayed still for a moment, unsure as to what became of his companion, and then continued on to the fresh, bright-green leaves.  
  
"Touji, look out!" Tofu yelled to his son. Touji leapt out of the way as a ki blast struck the ground he once occupied, blowing it away and leaving a small crater.  
  
"Keep your guard up," Tofu said, floating up behind Touji. The two stood back-to-back facing their adversaries. Tofu squinted his eyes slightly, in concentration.  
  
"Azuki, watch it..." Matsuo warned his sister.  
  
"I know, Mat..." She said. And she did know, she had sparred more times with her father than Matsuo knew of.  
  
Tofu suddenly launched up into the sky, in the same instant, Touji slammed into the ground below them. There was a flash of light, and two blasts shot from mid-air at Azuki and Matsuo.  
  
Azuki dodged the blast, but was then repeatedly hit from behind by small ki balls being shot off by Touji.  
  
Matsuo caught the blast and shoved it off towards his father, who wasn't there. Tofu phased in behind Matsuo and slammed a round-house kick into his shoulder, Matsuo went down. He hit the ground hard, and dropped out of Super mode, then slowly got to his feet, holding his shoulder, "I'm out." He said, and walked over to the porch to sit down.  
  
Azuki managed to regain control and flew at Touji, knocking the ki balls out of her way as she went. Tofu flew into Azuki, kneeing her in the side, causing her to lose her control and slam into the ground, creating a shallow rut as she slid. She came to a stop and rolled over, spreading her arms out beside her.  
  
"You win," She said, and pushed herself up.  
  
"Nice work, Touji." Tofu said, lightly punching his son in the arm, "Too bad your Mother couldn't play..."  
  
"Yeah, we would have won if she were here," Azuki said, brushing dirt off of her shirt and out of her hair.  
  
"Somebody had to watch Terumi, though, she can be a handful..." Tofu said, "And with that, I'm going to go see if she needs anything."  
  
Matsuo moved out of the way as Tofu walked past him and went inside.  
  
Touji and Azuki both dropped out of Super. Azuki flew over to Matsuo and sat down next to him.  
  
"Dad give you a good one?" She asked with a slight chuckle.  
  
Matsuo rubbed his injured arm in emphasis, "I can almost feel it in my other arm... this one's gonna bruise big time."  
  
Touji ran up to the tree in their yard and kicked it, causing the big plant to shudder and drop dozens of twigs and small branches. Touji covered his head with his hands and ran out from under the falling debris, laughing.  
  
"Touji, watch it," Azuki said, "we like that tree better than you."  
  
Touji stuck his tongue out at his sister, and kicked one of the branches back at the tree, it shattered as it hit. "I still wanna spar," He said, "come on, let's go."  
  
"Touj', without Dad, either of us can beat you pretty easily," Matsuo said, still clutching his shoulder.  
  
Pan opened the door and stepped out, "Mm, it's a nice day isn't it?" She commented, looking up at the clear sky. She crouched down beside Matsuo, "Let me see your shoulder." She said.  
  
Matsuo pulled up his sleeve to reveal his beet-red shoulder, already quite swollen, and starting to turn purple in the middle. Pan cringed, "Go inside, put some ice on that." She said, then added, "And give your Father a kick in the shins for hurting my boy." As Matsuo entered the house.  
  
Touji sparred with the air, punching, kicking, and darting around about twenty feet off the ground.  
  
"How's Terumi?" Azuki asked, feeling her back and her heavily damaged shirt with her hand, "She was crying a lot earlier."  
  
"She's fine, just being whiny is all," Pan said. Azuki looked at the orange bandanna her mother wore, "You look like an old woman, wearing that." She said, laughing.  
  
Pan took off the bandanna, letting her hair fall below her shoulders, "It's just something I found," She explained, "it keeps my hair out of Terumi's reach"  
  
"Why don't you just cut it?"  
  
"I don't really want it short, neither does your Father; it's just easier."  
  
Azuki blinked repeatedly and rubbed her eye, trying to get out some dirt that had fallen into it.  
  
"You should go take a shower, your filthy," Pan said, brushing some dirt out of Azuki's hair, "How'd you get so dirty?"  
  
Azuki pointed to the seven-foot long gouge in the yard, "Dad got me good that time, heh."  
  
"You guys, honestly, you play rough."  
  
"It's the best way to play, ma." Azuki said, and went inside.  
  
The sun slowly dropped from the sky and the shadows blended into each other. The glow of the moon cast a blue glow on everything. Night.  
  
Tofu slowly made his way out of the room and to the hall, Terumi's crying carrying him along. He could still feel where Pan had jabbed her elbow into his ribs.  
  
He bent over the crib and picked up his little girl. Resting her against his chest, he slowly rocked back and forth, hushing her and rubbing her back. "Calm down, daddy's here." He said soothingly, and walked over to the window. It was still warm outside, even at night, and the window exuded this warmth into the room. Terumi eventually quieted down and fell back to sleep. Tofu slowly turned to lay her back in her crib, when the sound of an explosion rocked the house. Startled by the noise, Terumi awoke started to cry again. Tofu hugged her close to him, "Shh, it's okay, it's okay, I've got you."  
  
Pan rushed into the room, "What was that, is she okay?"  
  
"I don't know," Tofu said, shouting over Terumi's cries, "Here, take her." He handed her to Pan, "I'm going to check it out."  
  
"Be careful." Pan said, clutching Terumi close to her.  
  
"What was that?" Matsuo asked, stepping out of his room.  
  
"Don't know," Tofu said, still going for the door, "stay here, I'm going to check it out." The door opened and shut, and he was gone.  
  
The air smelled bad, like something was burning. Tofu flew up and over the house, off in the distance he could see dark smoke coming out of a large crater, he flew off towards it. He had expected a meteorite, or even a Saiya-jinn Space-Pod, instead he found a type of ship he'd never seen before, but that seemed oddly familiar. It was slightly larger than a Saiya- jinn Pod, it was very dark; black and gray, with dark blue highlights. There wasn't a curve on it, everything was sharp cut, even the canopy, a solid piece of some transparent material. Tofu set down in the crater, next to the battered craft, flames slowly eating their way through the aft hull regions, near what looked to be the main engines. There was someone inside, he could feel them. He quickly searched the craft for anything that might be an entrance, but to no avail. He moved his attention to the canopy, and tried prying it open, but couldn't get a good enough grip. He slammed his fist into one of the panels, creating a small hole, which he began to tear away at. A hand reached out to him from within the vessel, he grabbed onto it and pulled the person out.  
  
The man scrambled away from the ship and then collapsed onto his back, breathing heavily. Tofu rushed over to him, "Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
The man actually managed a smile, and laughed, then winced in pain, "You get to save my ass again, Tofu, just like old times, huh?" He said, then passed out. 


	2. 

1 Shadowed Past  
  
2 Part 2  
  
January 13th, 2018  
  
"And you have no idea who he is?" Stacy asked again. Tofu shook his head, he was even more confused than they were. "Maybe he just thought you were someone else." Gazmof suggested, peering into the Regen-tank at their visitor. He had dark green hair, unkempt but cut shorter than Tofu's. His body was covered in numerous scars, some looking quite ugly. The only other feature that didn't look human, was a trait shared by Tofu: No navel.  
  
"No, he called me by my name," Tofu said, "He knew who I was..."  
  
"Trouble just has a way of finding us." Trunks noted with a sigh. The instant after Trunks finished his sentence, a ki blast ripped through the door of the tank, Gazmof barely moved away fast enough. The warm, healing fluid spilled out over the floor, drenching everyone's feet. Trunks moved to grab the man, but was slammed into and through the wall. The man rushed out of the room through the open door, followed quickly by Tofu. "He's fast," Tofu thought, as he chased the man down the hallway.  
  
Stacy slammed her fist down on the intercom, "This is Ms. Briefs, go to red alert! Seal off all exits in the building, and seal of the housing area, immediately!"  
  
The lights in the hallway began to flash red, as a siren sounded. Tofu continued his pursuit. The man fired a ki-blast at a dead-end wall down the hall, making a hole nine feet across, and then leapt through it, into the lobby two stories below. Tofu jumped out of the hole, and landed softly, then continued his pursuit as the man made his way towards the housing area.  
  
Ms. Keys sat behind her desk with wide eyes, "More aliens out to destroy the planet?"  
  
The man smashed through the huge glass wall, shattering two panes and bending the frame. The entire wall screeched as it shook. Tofu followed through the same hole, "Everyone get out of the house!" He shouted, even though he was sure it was evacuated already.  
  
"Final Flash!"  
  
The man was just about to jump the pond when the ki-blast hit him, he slammed into the ground and slid into the wall. Serena flew down from the balcony by the stairs and set down next to Tofu.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, "You should have left!"  
  
"I came back on my own," She said, "and I just saved you a lot of trouble, where's my 'thank you?'"  
  
Tofu sighed, "Thanks," he walked over to the man, he was still conscious and he rolled over and sat up.  
  
"Tofu! Thank god you're here!" He said, "We've got to get out of here, now!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tofu asked, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"  
  
The man looked confused, "You... you don't know who I am?"  
  
"No! I have no clue!" Tofu said, angrily, "And frankly, with the way you've been acting, I'm not sure if I want to have anything to do with you!"  
  
The man sighed, "They really did you over bad... God, damn it!" He sighed again, "My name is Jitto, we used to be friends."  
  
"Serena, go get Gazmof and your Father." Tofu said, Serena nodded and ran off. "Now," Tofu said, to the man "I don't know anyone named Jitto, I never have."  
  
"Yes you have!" Jitto insisted, "And you knew Mitake, and Ikai, and Touji, and-"  
  
"Touji?" Tofu said, cutting him off.  
  
"You remember?" Jitto asked excitedly.  
  
"The only Touji I know is my son, I don't recognize those other names, or you."  
  
"Please, you've got to believe me," Jitto said, "The Guard captured you, they replaced your memories! They brainwashed you!"  
  
Trunks and Gazmof ran into the housing area, and towards Tofu and Jitto.  
  
"We should kill him now, and be done with it." Gazmof said.  
  
"No," Tofu said quickly, "What he's saying is interesting, I'd like to here his story."  
  
Jitto let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank you..."  
  
"Can we get him out of my house, please?" Trunks said.  
  
"Is that all he said?" Azuki asked. Serena nodded.  
  
"Jitto, huh?" Matsuo said, "Dad never said anything about any guy named Jitto."  
  
"Yeah, your Dad said he didn't know the guy." Serena said.  
  
Azuki, Matsuo, Serena, Trilku, and Koden all sat at the big table in the main meeting room, Serena having just told of the events in the house.  
  
"What if he's telling the truth?" Koden asked, "I mean, what if your Dad's memories really were changed?"  
  
"Are you serious?" Trilku asked, "That's probably the dumbest story I've ever heard..."  
  
"But why would he go through all this trouble to make it up?" Koden asked.  
  
"He's got a point, Trilku." Matsuo said, and leaned back in a big leather chair he was seated in, "I'm a little unsure about this whole brainwashing thing, too, but I don't see what he would have to gain from lying about it, especially when nobody is really believing him anyway."  
  
"If he is telling the truth, then what sort of life did Dad live before he met up with Stacy, Trunks and Gazmof?" Azuki asked.  
  
Matsuo thought for a moment, "Dad's never talked much about anything from before he was absorbed by Cell."  
  
"Mat, you need to learn to separate the reality from the bed-time stories," Azuki said, "I'm sure being absorbed by Cell was just a story."  
  
Matsuo sighed, "Whatever..."  
  
"He must have made that up," Serena said, "My Mom said that your Dad fused with my Dad and killed Cell, but never anything about him being absorbed."  
  
"Okay, so he made it up, fine." Matsuo said, he was starting to get irritated.  
  
"Sit." Trunks said, flatly, pointing to a chair in front of a desk. Jitto sat down, and Trunks, Gazmof and Tofu pulled up chairs of their own around him.  
  
"Now," Gazmof said, "Explain yourself."  
  
"Well, as I told you, my name is Jitto," He began, "I was a close friend of Tofu's. Tofu was the leader of the Western Fighter Resistance. The Fighter Resistance was a group, formed by child slaves forced to fight in tournaments for the Emperor. Our goal was to band together and overthrow the Emperor, and take over ourselves..."  
  
The dripping echoed loudly through the sewer tunnels beneath the city, but not so much as to cover the sound of light footsteps.  
  
"Jitto," Tofu whispered, "pick up your feet."  
  
Jitto's walking quieted. The two soon came upon a large cavernous room, lit by several small fires, it was filled with quite a few children, ranging in ages from ten to fifteen.  
  
Tofu looked around, "Where's B Section?"  
  
"After Terra tried to escape, they improved security," Ikai said.  
  
"Damn it," Tofu cursed through clenched teeth, "that idiot, didn't she even think?"  
  
"Tofu," Raya said, "We have a few new members tonight."  
  
"What? New members?" Tofu said, his spirits almost visibly rising.  
  
"Yeah, come up here, guys." Raya said, and three boys stepped out from the group, "This is Kidou, Meira, and Janten, they're all from D Section."  
  
"Then I guess you know Mitake and Touji?"  
  
The three boys nodded. "Good," Tofu said, "They can show you the ropes. But I'll tell you this, I'm the leader here for a reason, so don't test me. Jitto, go give these three each a sparring session. Ikai!"  
  
Jitto went over and talked to the three. Ikai stepped closer, "Yes, sir?" Jitto and the three new kids then walked down a tunnel.  
  
"What's the latest on the tournament?" Tofu asked.  
  
"It's still on, two weeks from now, exactly. Word is that the Emperor will be there, along with several ass-kissers." Ikai responded.  
  
"I don't want rough descriptions, give me answers, Ikai. Who will be there?"  
  
"I'm certain of only three, The Emperor, Gabir Tentou, and Korious Dellar."  
  
"Dellar is going to be there?" Tofu asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, I don't know why, exactly, but he's scheduled as one of the guests."  
  
Korious Dellar, Captain of the Emperor's Elite Guard. Also famous for jumping into the ring and killing all present fighters if the fight went on for too long, much to the enjoyment of the crowd.  
  
"This could change things somewhat." Tofu said, and started walking, looking at the floor in thought.  
  
Raya spoke up, "Tofu, would you like my report on the activities of the other divisions?"  
  
"Not now, Raya." Tofu snapped, and continued pacing, Raya bit her lip and stepped back.  
  
"Dellar... we can't reschedule, the time for our attack must be then, and only then. But Dellar..."  
  
All gathered could see it on Tofu's face, and if they couldn't see his face, they could at least hear it in his voice: He was terrified.  
  
"Perhaps if we discuss this," Ikai began.  
  
"There will be no discussion! There's nothing to discuss! We will strike then as we have planned, Dellar will go down with his fucking Emperor, just like the rest of them."  
  
From the tunnel that Jitto went into, a scream was heard, and then the pop echoed into the chamber.  
  
Raya sighed, "Two new members."  
  
Somebody in the group laughed. 


End file.
